Comme chien et chat
by BadAngel666
Summary: OS Manyzine - Sa vie, jusqu'alors idyllique, avait brutalement viré au cauchemar le jour où "il" était arrivé. Draco doit réagir et sauver son couple du démon qui fait miaou. Warning : connerie inside


**Auteur **: BadAngel666

**Disclaimer **: tout à elle, rien à moi (oh s'il te plait JKR, laisse les moi juste un peu…) excepté l'histoire farfelue qui suit.

**Pairing **: Harry/Draco (non, je ne m'en lasse pas)

**Rating **: léger, très léger T (une pincée de limounet ne fait pas de ce texte un M en pouissance, navrée :p)

**Genre **: Humour/Nawak.

**Avertissement **: Attention, amis lecteurs, bien que ce texte ne présent a priori aucun risque pour vos chastes imaginations, il se peut que certains d'entre vous n'apprécient pas les couples de même sexe, ces personnes sont poliment priées de faire demi tour.

**Mot d'auteur **: Bonsoir les gens ! Je suis bien heureuse de vous retrouver simultanément sur ffnet et Manyfics pour la publication de ce court OS qui me tient à cœur (il faut bien l'avouer) et laissez moi donc vous conter l'histoire de sa création (ceux qui s'en fichent sont autorisés à aller directement au début du OS, je ne vous en voudrai pas).

Donc, sur Manyfics il y a un chat (pas miaou, un chat pour chatter, papoter, échanger, tout ça quoi) peuplé par d'étranges créatures nommées les MNL (ManyNoLife) qui un beau jour (ou plus probablement une nuit) elles ont décidé de faire un Zine pour la Japan Expo, et bien mal m'en a pris de me connecter au moment où elles faisaient la liste des auteurs qui seraient invités à écrire pour ce prestigieux fanzine… J'ai été ainsi « désignée volontaire » et ai du trouver (vite, très vite) trouver quoi mettre dans un OS ne devant pas excéder les cinq pages word (moi qui ai tendance à juste faire une intro en cinq pages, je vous laisse imaginer l'angoisse qui fut la mienne). En désespoir de cause, j'ai appelé BlackNemesis qui a eu l'idée de me donner un défi ayant pour thème « comme chien et chat » (cool, j'ai même pas eu à trouver le titre :p), ce qui m'a donné l'idée générale de ce que vous allez lire, et que même si c'est navrant, je me suis bien amusée.

Et comme j'ai demandé (et obtenu) l'autorisation de poster le texte, je vous en fais profiter sans tarder (parce que quand je dis « à bientôt » à la fin d'un chapitre ou OS, c'est que j'ai vraiment l'intention de poster bientôt) en espérant que vous aimerez.

**Remerciements **: à Artemis (MNL parmi les MNL, pour m'avoir donné le feu vert et demandé de participer), à Artoung et BlackNemesis (parce que sans vous, ce Drarry n'aurait jamais eu cette saveur de vécu).

– _**Toute ressemblance avec des personnes existant réellement n'aura absolument rien de fortuit –**_

_**oOo**_

**Comme chien et chat**

**(POV Draco)**

Je ne peux plus bouger… Je ne dois _surtout_ pas bouger, ma survie en dépend… enfin… celle de ma peau en fait. Je crois que j'ai rarement été aussi angoissé, sauf peut-être la fois où j'ai malencontreusement interrompu Snape et Lupin dans leur espèce de parade amoureuse qui ressemblait plus à un documentaire animalier sur la spéléologie buccale qu'à une étreinte amoureuse. Mais bref, revenons-en au moment présent : _il_ est face à moi, _il_ me fixe de ses drôles d'yeux jaunes… _Il_ attend le moment propice pour bondir et me lacérer le visage, je le sens !

C'est dans ces moments là – trop fréquents à mon goût – que je hais Harry… Harry le Saint Sauveur Potter, Harry l'homme de l'année selon Sorcière Hebdo… Harry, l'homme qui partage ma vie depuis près d'un an.

Oh, je sais, c'est très inattendu – sauf pour mes amis, qui m'ont dit qu'il était franchement temps – vu que depuis nos onze ans nous sommes comme chien et chat, toujours à s'agresser, unis par une guerre perpétuelle. Mais bon, c'est comme ça… C'est arrivé bêtement, un jour où j'attendais Blaise devant le portail de l'Académie des Aurors, j'ai revu Potter (ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis le procès de mon cher paternel, plusieurs mois auparavant) et nous avons un peu discuté, ça m'a plu. Il faut dire qu'il avait changé le Potter : plus étoffé, plus viril, plus sûr de lui… J'ai souvent eu envie d'aller attendre mon meilleur ami après cette fois-là, et petit à petit, j'en suis venu à n'attendre que Potter.

Nous avons emménagé ensemble il y a exactement dix mois et dix huit jours, et depuis je vis un bonheur sans nuages, Harry va bientôt pouvoir intégrer la section des Aurors d'élite et moi Sainte Mangouste (dans le service de recherche sur les contresorts en Magie Noire, le bonus c'est que je n'aurai jamais de consultations à donner, ça tombe bien, je n'aime pas les gens malades). Nous ne nous disputons que deux ou trois fois par semaine, et c'est beaucoup plus reposant qu'au temps de Poudlard, la satisfaction des réconciliations sur l'oreiller en plus.

Enfin… tout ça, c'était avant le drame…

Car il y a neuf jours très exactement, Harry a fait entrer le diable dans notre foyer.

Oui ! Le Démon Belzébuth en personne !

Ah… je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, je le revois passer la porte avec cette drôle de cage sur les bras, souriant comme un dément… J'étais même heureux de le voir sourire ainsi. Mais ça n'a pas duré. Harry a ouvert cette cage et _il_ en est sorti.

– Il est mignon, tu ne trouves pas ? m'a demandé Harry, le regard dégoulinant de tendresse. Je l'ai appelé Nougat.

Sur le moment, j'ai trouvé que « Nougat » allait bien à cette boule de poils ronronnante, j'ai même été jusqu'à le trouver mignon, ce chaton noir et blanc. J'ai même failli le plaindre quand Harry m'a dit qu'il l'avait trouvé dans une poubelle derrière Hamleys mais l'envie m'en a passé dès que je me suis aperçu – c'est-à-dire quatorze minutes après l'arrivée du démon dans notre appartement – que désormais, je ne passerais plus jamais en priorité aux yeux de l'homme que j'aimais.

Ce qui s'est rapidement confirmé d'ailleurs, très vite il n'y en a plus eu que pour cette chose, le moindre miaulement est témoin de l'ébahissement niais de mon compagnon, qui passe des heures à gratouiller le démon derrière les oreilles en s'extasiant sur la douceur de son pelage.

Mais cet animal satanique n'a rien de doux ni de gentil, il est mon fléau sur cette terre, et il aime me le prouver, me faire sentir qu'à chaque instant c'est lui le favori de Harry. Avec moi, ce sont les griffes et non les pattes de velours, ce sont des hérissements plutôt qu'un doux pelage de chaton… J'ai le corps couvert de cicatrices résultant d'attaques en traître et mes vêtements ont tous été souillés par ses déjections.

Je vis un cauchemar…

Tout ça à cause du bébé chat de Harry.

Mais revenons-en au présent, à cet instant où je sens des gouttes de sueur froide glisser le long de mon dos.

Je frissonne, _il_ émet un bruit ressemblant à s'y méprendre à du fourchelang.

Son dos s'arrondit, _il_ va attaquer… Par Merlin, pourquoi ai-je voulu m'asseoir sur le canapé alors qu'_il_ se trouvait dans la pièce ?

–Meooooooooooooooooow… me lance-t-il d'un ton haineux.

Quoi ? Comment ça les chatons n'ont pas de ton dans le miaulement ? C'est vous qui l'avez en face de vous, prêt à lancer sur votre personne une énième tentative de meurtre ? Non, alors bon !

Bref…

Il va…

– Je suis rentré !

CLAC.

Par tous les Saints du Paradis ! Harry est rentré juste à temps. Ezéchiel rentre ses griffes et lance un « miaou » adorable (sauf que moi je sais qu'il n'a rien d'adorable, cet infâme simulateur !).

Harry – qui mérite définitivement son titre de héros – entre dans le salon, il a probablement balancé sur le meuble de l'entrée son sac de cours et laissé ses chaussures en plein milieu mais je m'en fiche pour une fois, il est là et il vient de m'éviter une énucléation.

– Oh… Tu es là bébé… dit-il en souriant.

– Eh oui, je…

– Mon petit amour de bébé chat… poursuit-il, à ma grande honte je m'aperçois qu'il s'adressait à cette vile créature qui miaule et ronronne de plus belle lorsqu'il la prend dans ses bras.

Je suis mortifié.

Et je ne peux qu'assister, impuissant, au spectacle de l'homme de ma vie en train de papouiller son chaton.

Il ne m'ignore pas, loin de là, parce qu'après il viendra m'embrasser et nous passerons cette soirée autour d'un dîner et à discuter paisiblement avant de faire l'amour comme des bêtes durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir lésé, incompris. J'ai essayé d'expliquer à Harry que son animal n'était pas aussi adorable qu'il voulait bien se l'imaginer, il a vu les griffures sur mon corps, mais tout ce qu'il a su dire a été :

– Tu te fais des idées, Draco, mon bébé chat est très gentil, il cherche juste à prendre ses marques… Il ne m'a pas fait de mal en tout cas. Peut-être qu'il t'a griffé parce qu'il a senti que tu avais peur de lui.

Mais bien sûr…

Comment dire à Harry que je suis la victime innocente de la haine viscérale que me porte son odieuse bestiole ?

Réponse : il n'y a pas de solution, il faut simplement attendre qu'il s'en rende compte, ce qui arrivera probablement le jour où il me trouvera vidé de mon sang au beau milieu du salon et son chaton encore armé d'un hachoir en train d'effectuer la danse du scalp autour de mon corps déserté par la vie.

Il y a des moments d'ailleurs où je la trouve franchement déprimante, ma vie.

**oOo**

Il est neuf heures du soir, et déjà je sature… Car je ne sais pas chez vous, mais chez moi, les animaux de compagnie restent au niveau du sol, là où nous autres, humains, pouvons les dominer de toute notre taille de bipèdes. Chez Harry, visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas… cette chose qu'il ose appeler « bébé chat » est actuellement avec nous à table, et sur la table en plus !

– Tiens mamour, tu veux un peu de poulet ? gazouille Harry en lui donnant à manger. Oh mais tu es adorable !

– Miaou !

Pitié, une corde, je vous en supplie, je sais que j'ai été méchant mais je ne pense pas avoir mérité un châtiment pareil !

Cette scène me coupe l'appétit, aussi quand mon cher et tendre me demande si je ne mange pas, mon amour propre en prend un nouveau coup quand je réalise que c'était parce qu'il voulait donner mes restes à sa boule de poils.

Nous ne sommes pas encore au dessert et tout en avalant une gorgée de vin rouge je commence à tresser mentalement ma corde, l'équipant en rêve d'un sublime nœud coulant.

**oOo**

Il est onze heures du soir et c'est décidé, je veux en finir avec la vie… la mienne peut-être, et celle de Lucifer sûrement !

– Oups…

C'est tout ce que Harry trouve à dire lorsqu'il constate que les griffes de lait de son matou se sont incrustées dans mon mollet. Je ne crie pas, je ne dis rien. Pas un gémissement ne franchit mes lèvres aristocratiques, c'est un principe : chez les Malfoy on résiste à la torture sans un mot et on meurt dans un souffle (le râle d'agonie manque sérieusement de classe).

Et même là, alors que l'homme que j'aime me lance un pitoyable :

– … Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû le réveiller.

Je reste stoïque, je me contente de demander :

– Pourquoi l'as-tu fait, dans ce cas ?

C'est n'est que lorsqu'il me répond :

– Je voulais lui faire un câlin.

… que je vois rouge.

Ce chat _doit_ mourir.

Harry fronce les sourcils, voyant que quelque chose semble ne pas aller. Il cesse de regarder son arme de destruction massive et me prête attention.

– Tu as l'air soucieux, Draco, dit-il simplement.

– Soucieux ? Tu trouves ? je demande, irrité par son égoïsme.

– Eh bien… oui. Depuis quelques jours tu ne manges plus beaucoup, tu restes silencieux… Tu me caches quelque chose ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux et la lueur d'inquiétude que j'y vois me calme légèrement.

– Je ne te cache rien, Harry. Je suis simplement triste de voir que tu n'en as plus que pour ton chat.

Et là, contre toute attente… C'est lui qui s'énerve, la lueur inquiète disparaît pour laisser place à celle qui domine lors de nos dispute : la haine.

– Alors c'est pour ça que tu fais la gueule depuis une semaine ?! Dire que je commençais à penser que tu étais malade… ou que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre !

– Pardon ?!

J'hallucine… Non mais dites moi que je rêve et que la situation n'est pas en train de se retourner contre moi…

– Oh, ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas, hein ! Non mais tu t'es vu ces derniers temps, on dirait que tu as un balai dans le cul en permanence.

– Tu fais erreur, Potter… je réponds de ma voix la plus traînante et Harry se crispe lorsque j'emploie son nom de famille, ce que je ne fais que lorsque je lui en veux à mort, ce qui est le cas. Ce n'est pas un balai dans le cul mais bien ton putain de chat que j'ai planté dans mon dos par les griffes.

– Mais bien sûr… mon chat. Tu ne pouvais pas prendre d'autre prétexte pour ta mine constipée alors tu t'en prends à un animal sans défense, bien joué, Malfoy, très adulte.

C'est qu'il ose employer mon nom de famille, ce naze !

Copieur !

– Un animal sans défense ?! Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Tu as pourtant vu ce qu'il m'a fait tout à l'heure ! Cette chose me hait !

– Oui, Nougat est sans défense, je suis sûr que c'est toi qui le persécutes.

Je tombe des nues…

Et, chose rare, je suis bouche bée.

Harry en profite pour m'achever :

– Tu as détesté ce pauvre bébé chat dès qu'il est entré ici… Tu es jaloux !

Bien…

Là, il ne me reste plus qu'à dire la plus grosse connerie possible :

– C'est lui ou moi.

Bingo ! Bravo Draco, toi qui voulais prouver ta maturité…

Et pour appuyer mon ultimatum – et accessoirement pour cacher ma honte d'avoir ordonné à Harry de choisir entre moi et un chaton – je me lève du canapé et sors dignement de la pièce.

Peut-être qu'en négociant comme il faut, j'arriverai à me pendre avec le fil de ma lampe de chevet…

**oOo**

Les minutes défilent à la vitesse d'un escargot neurasthénique. Il est à peine vingt trois heures cinquante selon les chiffres fluorescents du cadrant de mon radio réveil.

Harry m'a rejoint peu de temps après mon éclat mais à la différence des autres fois, il ne m'a pas pris dans ses bras pour me signifier qu'il me pardonnait, au lieu de ça il s'est tourné de son côté et n'a pas dit un mot.

Je me trouve terriblement stupide, mais je dois dire pour ma défense que je suis dans mon droit. Ca ne fait pas longtemps que la bête est dans notre demeure mais le comportement de Harry à son égard m'a rapidement donné des envies de pendaison, des fantasmes de cordes tressées et de poutres solides. Sérieusement, si vous l'aviez vu la fois où il était tellement attendri par cette chose en train de s'amuser à jouer avec un morceau de tissus – qui s'est plus tard avéré être un bout de ma plus belle chemise de soie – et à la suivre des yeux qu'il est tombé de sa chaise plutôt que de la laisser sortir de son champ de vision.

Il y a aussi sa façon d'en parler, je ne compte plus les fois où dans une conversation avec nos amis j'ai subitement entendu « au fait, je vous ai pas dit ce que mon bébé chat à fait tout à l'heure ? », ou bien « je crois que c'est le plus joli bébé chat que j'aie jamais vu ». Quant à sa façon de s'adresser à ce rejeton de Satan, c'est parfaitement ridicule… comme si un chaton pouvait répondre lorsqu'on lui demande : « à qui il est ce bébé chaaaaaat ? », et je vous épargne les phrases stupides remplies de « mamourette », de « choupinet » ainsi que d'autres surnom encore plus insupportables.

Et cela ne fait que neuf jours…

J'ai subitement honte en me disant qu'en si peu de temps, un animal pas plus gros que ma main à semé le trouble dans mon couple…

– Harry…

Un grognement me répond, il ne dort pas mais n'a pas l'air décidé à me répondre, je me tortille dans le lit pour me retrouver face à son dos.

– Harry, je suis désolé. J'ai réagi de façon excessive tout à l'heure, je murmure en caressant sa peau nue du bout des doigts.

Il soupire, puis à son tour se tourne dans le lit.

– Je crois que nous sommes un peu trop excessifs tous les deux, c'est ça qui nous a réunis au fond, non ?

Je hoche la tête.

– Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu es jaloux de ce chaton, reprend-il. Ce n'est qu'un animal, il est foncièrement incapable de te détester ou de vouloir sciemment te faire du mal.

– Je sais, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il fait dès que tu n'es pas là pour le voir. J'ai les bras et les jambes couverts de griffures.

– Il a peut-être peur de toi, je ne sais pas… c'est étrange tout de même.

– Je crois qu'il veut m'éliminer pour être seul avec toi.

– Voyons, Draco, c'est un chat et les chats sont indépendants par nature. Non, tu te fais sûrement des idées. Je vais tout de même l'emmener chez un vétérinomage histoire de le faire examiner, si ça se trouve il est allergique à ton gel douche.

Je hausse les épaules, peut-être que Harry n'a pas tort.

La boule de poils est peut-être moins vile que je le pense… Et il serait vraiment dommage de me disputer avec mon conjoint pour une histoire pareille.

J'ai presque envie d'en rire… Je me suis sans doute trop torturé l'esprit. Il serait temps que je cesse.

D'ailleurs je sens que je vais commencer à ne plus penser à tout ça à partir de tout de suite vu que la réconciliation sur l'oreiller est une chose qu'on ne doit pas bâcler ou faire sans réellement y mettre du sien. Et sur le sujet je suis très pointilleux, intransigeant même !

Harry m'embrasse doucement, les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

D'habitude nous nous jetons l'un sur l'autre sauvagement mais ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrai la prochaine fois où il oubliera d'essuyer ses pieds en rentrant.

Il m'embrasse, disais-je, et j'ai soudain plus chaud, surtout que ses mains sont aussi entrées dans la partie…

Hummmmmmmmm… (j'ai dit combien j'aimais les réconciliations ?)

C'est si doux, si bon… tellement excit…

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!

Un cri dans la nuit a coupé net nos ébats… Un cri abominable !

… Le mien.

Si quelqu'un regardait la scène depuis l'entrée de la chambre, voici ce qu'il verrait : deux charmants jeunes hommes dans une position de combat fort intéressante (à savoir un sublime blond allongé sur un superbe brun) et l'un des deux – moi en l'occurrence – a un chaton planté dans le dos. Intéressant, n'est-il pas ?

Bon, à présent, si vous le voulez bien, je vais devenir extrêmement vulgaire…

– Putain de con de chat !!!

– Mais… tente Harry, semblant hésiter entre le rire et la frayeur.

– NON ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de virer cette chose avant que je la finisse au parpaing, c'est clair ?!

– Mais… Draco, enfin… c'est un bébé chat.

J'en ai assez, je décide en boitillant vers la porte de la chambre. Ce soir, je dors sur le canapé. Et demain… l'heure des représailles a sonné, il est hors de question que je me laisse pourrir la vie par un gremlin.

**oOo**

Elle est parfaite ! Je m'aime ! Je m'adore ! Je suis un génie ! (quoique Malfoy et génie c'est quasiment la même chose au fond…).

– Draco ? C'est quoi cette chose ? demande Harry lorsqu'il m'entend entrer dans notre appartement, suivi de près par Méphistophélès.

– C'est un bébé chien, mon amour, je réponds et couvant le petit animal que je viens de ramener de mon regard le plus tendre.

– Tu es sûr ?

– C'est un bouledogue français, ce sont des chiens adorables selon la vendeuse, et ils adorent jouer avec les chats, tiens regarde.

Je pose mon toutou par terre face au chat, et ce qui devait arriver arrive : l'adorable canin veut jouer, et se met à courser le félin, le tout sous le regard horrifié de Harry.

– Mais… ton chien va faire du mal à mon bébé chat !

– Voyons, Harry, tu te fais des idées… Ce n'est qu'un bébé. Et c'est une fille, je l'ai appelée Pansy.

J'enlace l'homme de ma vie qui regarde, toujours inquiet, nos deux démons dévaster le salon.

La boucle est bouclée à présent, le chaton de Harry a trouvé sa Némésis, je peux récupérer la mienne.

Après tout, Harry et moi sommes comme chien et chat… deux chats pour un chien, ça faussait l'équation. L'équilibre est à nouveau là, et…

– Draco ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de virer cet animal !

… je retrouve avec plaisir ma Némésis personnelle.

– Mais enfin, Harry… C'est un bébé…

Et si je puis me permettre : putain, qu'est-ce que c'est bon !

**Fin**

**NdA : **Hamleys est un célèbre magasin de jouets, haut de sept étages, situé dans le centre de Londres.

**Mot de la fin :** C'était court, je vous l'accorde, mais avouez que cette fois, vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous endormir :p

J'espère que vous avez aimé, en tout cas moi, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ce texte.

Je vous laisse retourner à vos bébés chats persos, et moi je m'en vais dans le lointain chercher l'inspiration pour (qui sait ?) d'autres aventures de Harry et Draco.

Bien à vous,

Baddy


End file.
